Spell Mistake
by sugarcrazedninja
Summary: It was a simple spell mistake, honest! but.....wait! What happened to Sophie! read and find out, review please! based off of what I've read of the book so far. yes, there is a book!
1. Chapter 1

Short chapter

**Short chapter. Kinda like a prologue. Enjoy, and by the way, I base this off of the novel, so the boys name is Michael, not Markl.**

Chapter 1

In which there is a small mistake

Howl's moving castle, though it is still feared in several towns, has become even more famous. Young Sophie Hatter lived there with Howl, Michael, and the fire demon Calcifer. The Wizard Howl was famous for stealing beautiful girl's hearts, but Sophie learned that was not true. Michael, Howl's apprentice, is a young boy who has gotten quiet good at magic, though he does make a lot of mistakes.

Sophie walked into the living room to see Howl working with Michael on a new spell.

"What are you boys up to?" she asked, brushing her short silver hair over her shoulder.

"Howl's teaching me a spell." Michael said with a shrug. Howl remained silent and leaned foreword on his chair and looked at the boy.

"So I mix these powders, right?" Michael asked, looking up from the workbench. Howl got up and looked as he began to mix them.

"Yeah. Try and remember what I said goes next." Howl said, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for him to continue. Sophie let her curiosity get the better of her. She walked over and watched as well.

Michael picked up a packet and began to mix it with the spell. "Wait Michael, don't!!" Howl exclaimed, lunging forward and grabbing his arm. It was too late though, he already poured whatever was in the packet into the mixture. There was a loud bang, a puff of thick dark smoke and a high scream.

"What the heck just happened?" Michael's voice sounded, smoke still covering the room.

"I can tell you. the room exploded!" Calcifer's voice called. Howl reached out and grabbed Michael's shoulder. He walked over to his apprentice and hit him on his head.

"You mixed in the wrong ingredients!" Howl snapped. They could hear Calcifer coughing in the in the fireplace, but they heard nothing from Sophie besides that one scream.

"Go open a window Michael." He ordered. Michael headed off into the smoke. A clanging sound went off, as well as a swear from Michael. He eventually found the window and opened it, letting the smoke blow out. Both of the boys received a shock when they saw a small, one year old girl sitting where Sophie was standing just minutes ago. The baby looked up at them with wide eyes, and the boys looked back.

"Michael, what did you do?" Howl hissed, looking at the boy. Michael pointed to the baby, then to himself. He was completely lost for words.

"Yes Michael. You did that. You turned Sophie into a baby!" Howl yelled, causing the baby Sophie to tear up.

**tell me if I should continue. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

On demand, I updated

**On demand, I updated! I hope you like it and I'm glad you reviewed the last chapter!**

Chapter 2

In which there are responsibilities

Baby Sophie sat on the floor and watched Howl pace around the room as he tried to figure out what happened. Soon she became bored with watching him and went to Michael, who was sitting on the sofa, staring at her in disbelief. He noticed her staring at him and gave a nervous smile.

"Er…hi." He said to her. Little Sophie smiled, but stayed rooted on the spot. Howl was examining the last packet Michael put in the spell and slammed it on the table.

"Michael! You put in an aging powder!" Howl snapped. Michael shrugged with a small smile and then turned his attention back to Sophie.

"How long do you think it lasts?" he asked. Howl shrugged and scratched his chin.

"Not sure…probably for a few weeks. It's like she has to be raised all over again, except she'll age faster." The wizard explained.

"How are we going to take care of her?" Michael asked. Howl shrugged and scratched his chin again.

"…not really sure…" he said. They all looked at Sophie again when she let out a small whimper. Her stomach growled loudly and she looked up at them. She began to cry and the boys had no idea why. She wailed and squealed and wiggled even more.

"Uh…what's wrong with her?" Michael asked over the noise.

"I have no idea." Howl mumbled. Calcifer peered over the grate and looked at her. They all examined her until the demon spoke up again.

"She's hungry. You dopes could have figured that out by the sound her stomachs making." Calcifer said, returning to the logs. The wizard and apprentice looked at each other quickly, and back at the crying baby.

"What do we feed her?" Michael asked.

"Warm milk, duh!" Calcifer said in a crackling voice from among the logs.

"Do we even have milk?" Howl asked. Michael ran to the cupboards and rummaged through them, eventually pulling out a small glass filled with milk. Howl grabbed it and walked over to Calcifer, who then bowed his head down and allowed him to warm the milk on his flames.

"I'm going out to get some supplies." Michael said quickly, picking up a small sack full of coins and going to the door. Howl nodded as he watched the milk. Michael grabbed the dial and turned it to the red and opened the door. He ran out into the busy street and off to the market.

Howl put the warmed glass of milk down to cool slightly, then walked over and picked up the still squirming Sophie. He picked up the glass and held it in front of her lips. She looked at him, and at the milk.

"She's not going to drink it on her own." Calcifer said. He was right. Instead of Sophie grabbing the glass and drinking it, she just stuck her small fist in the glass and then sucked on the milk soaked hand. She giggled and did it again. Howl couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Don't keep letting her do that. She's splashing me!" Calcifer whined. Howl pulled the glass away and Sophie began to cry again. Howl moved to the couch and sat down. By then he figured out how he should feed her. He put the glass to her lips and tipped it. She sipped it happily and when she was done he pulled it away again. She clapped her hands together and her eyes drooped. Howl watched as she fell asleep.

He laid her on the sofa and put a blanket over her. She gripped it as she slept. Howl got up and walked over to the fire demon. Calcifer looked up at him, then to Sophie. The logs whistled from his heat and small popping sounds went off as he examined her.

"So how long do you think this spell will last, gas ball?" Howl asked. Calcifer looked up at him.

"The same as your guess. A few weeks probably. As you said, she'll need to grow up again, and the spell will stop when she's her own age again. She'll probably be older sometime tomorrow, but not by much." Calcifer said. Howl nodded and looked at the door when it opened again. Michael walked in with a bag full of stuff.

"That was quick." Howl said.

"I just got the essentials. I imagine she's going to need diapers, eh?" he said, putting the bag down on the counter.

"Yeah…about that…how are we going to do that exactly?" Howl thought out loud. Michael looked at him quickly.

**Update more…or no? Tell me and I will. Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi

**Hi hi!! Thankies for the reviews! I hope you like this one too.**

Chapter 3

In which there is way too much crying

Sophie woke everyone up that night with a loud cry. Michael wandered down the stairs and into her room, where she was now laying on the bed. Michael picked her up and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked lazily. She cried harder and reached out to him. She managed to grip his shirt and she tried to pull herself closer. He moved her closer and looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked quietly, beginning to bounce her on his knee, doing anything he could to keep her quiet. She nuzzled up against him and began to suck her thumb.

He put her a little farther back on his leg and pulled her thumb out. She yawned and he saw some teeth poking their way through her gums.

"Oh…your teething." He mumbled. He let her suck her thumb again as he put her down. She quickly fell asleep and he left the room again.

/

The next morning Howl came down, got Sophie and made her a bottle of milk. He put her on the floor and she sucked away at the milk.

"That spells already aging her. That's good." He mumbled. There were a few bags under his eyes because she woke him up in the middle of the night. When Sophie finished she thought she would have some fun, so she threw the bottle across the room. The glass bottle flew to the wall and shattered. She giggled but Howl jumped up and grabbed her.

"No, bad Sophie!" he said loudly, giving her a small spank. She screamed and began to cry again. Howl held her at arms length as her tiny legs flailed around wildly. Michael ran into the room and smacked himself on the forehead. Howl put her on the floor and she sniffled. She gave a small hiccup and then giggled again. Howl and Michael looked at each other, both sweat dropped.

/

Calcifer leaned over and peered over the grate and looked at Sophie, who was now curled up on the floor. She looked at him, wide eyed. She sat up again, looked around and crawled to the sofa where Howl was sitting with his chin resting on his chest, snoozing after the long morning. She got a grip of his long trailing sleeve and pulled herself up. She balanced on her feet and took a step towards the fireplace. Step after step she waddled to Calcifer.

"Uh…Howl! Wake up!!" Calcifer called out, startling the now walking toddler. She fell back and hit her head against the wood floor. She sat up, her bottom lip was quivering and tears were forming. She took in a deep breath and wailed.

"No, no, be quiet Sophie!" Calcifer begged. She looked at him, though she was still crying.

"Uh…um, look at the silly face!" he tried, sticking his long, fire made tongue out and crossing his eyes. Sophie calmed down a little, once Calcifer realized that he made another face. Face after face he finally got Sophie to laugh.

"Wow…it's a miracle that didn't wake him." Calcifer mumbled, looking over at the still dozing wizard.

/

"So…she's two now? This is confusing." Michael said after she finally fell asleep again. Howl nodded and sat down at the table.

"Well, actually, she's three. By tomorrow she'll be around four or five." Howl said.

"This was a long day." Michael mumbled. A soft crying went of in the other room and both of them sighed.

"It's your turn!" both exclaimed at the same time, pointing to each other.

**Reviews are welcome!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, really short chapter, but I couldn't think of much for this one

**Sorry, really short chapter, but I couldn't think of much for this one. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

In which Sophie copies Howl

Sophie wandered around the kitchen, looking around at everything that caught her attention. Michael came in and saw the little four years old. She turned to him and smiled.

"Mika!" she squealed happily. She was able to speak several words by then and she had a tendency to repeat things she heard. Michael smiled and went to the small fridge and pulled out a small cup of juice and gave it to her. She sat on the ground with a small thud and sipped away happily.

"I have to go out; Howl's going to watch you for now, ok?" Michael asked. She nodded and continued to drink. Michael patted her silver haired head and walked out of the room. Within a minute Howl walked in, sat down and looked at her.

"This spell takes to long to wear off." He mumbled.

"Spell off!" Sophie giggled, lowering the half filled glass. Howl raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. Sophie did the same. He smiled, she did too. Howl couldn't help but think how cute Sophie was being, and he laughed. She giggled, and she meant to set the glass down carefully, but accidentally spilled it all over the floor.

"Damn it!" Howl hissed, jumping up and starting to clean it up.

"Dame it!" Sophie repeated. Howl looked at her quickly as he continued to clean it. He tapped Sophie's forehead with his index finger. She scooted towards him and poked him back. Howl looked at her again and saw the bright smile on her face.

"Huh…new way to learn, eh Sophie?" Howl mumbled.

"New learn!" she said, scooting even closer to him.

"You're acting like a parrot Sophie. Stop it." Howl said. Now she leaned foreword and gripped at his sleeve.

"Parrot Sophie stop!" she said. Howl sighed, lifted his hand and pushed her away. He got up, threw the rag he used to clean the mess in the dirty pile. Howl was officially annoyed with her. He walked out of the room, unaware of the three year old sitting all alone in the room, watching him leave.

"Howl?" she whispered as he left. He looked over his shoulder at the small toddler and a small smile spread on his face. He walked over to her and picked her up and together they left the room.

**The next one I hope will be longer….anyway, please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the long update, bla, bla, bla

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the long update, bla, bla, bla. I do not own anything.**

Chapter 5

In which Michael takes Sophie outside

"Michael, I'm going out." Howl said simply, bending down and picking up the guitar he never learned how to play.

"New girl to go after?" Michael asked slyly. Howl didn't answer, but it was still obvious that the answer was yes. Sophie peered at him from behind the sofa and saw him walk out the door. She got up and went to the door once it was closed. She saw the doorknob and tried to reach it, but she was still too short.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" Michael asked, walking over to her. She looked up at him.

"Where's Howl going?" she asked, jumping up and trying to reach the doorknob. Michael smiled to himself.

"He's going out into town. I can take you to your private spot, if you want me to." Michael said. She eagerly spun around to face him and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she asked happily, jumping up and down. Michael reached out his hand, gripped the dial and turned it to the green. He opened the door and a small breeze came to greet them. Sophie gasped as she saw the large field filled with many fantastic and colorful flowers; a few small ponds were in some spots and the large fluffy clouds floated overhead. Sophie smiled widely and ran into the field, still dragging Michael behind her. She found herself on top of a small hill and she let go of Michael. She looked down and smiled again.

"Sophie, what are you thinking…?" Michael asked. She just smiled, sat down and stretched out. Before he knew it, she was rolling down the hill. He ran down as he followed her. She gently rolled to a stop on her back and she remained in the same position once Michael ran to her. She smiled at him and patted the ground next to her, then pointed at a cloud.

"It looks like a bunny!" she said happily. Michael looked up, and then sat next to her. He smiled as he and Sophie watched the clouds together, pointing out random shapes every once and a while. At One point Sophie looked at him with a thoughtful expression, and then said, "Michael, you won't ever leave for a long time like Howl does, right?"

"Of course not." Michael said, looking at her. She smiled and looked at the sky again.

"Good, 'cause you're my friend, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah we are…" Michael chuckled.

**Let's see, I know its short, but the next ones are all short. I will try to make them longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! I just thought of a really good chapter idea, but I can't put it in now, so at the end I will put in a bonus chapter. I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

In which Sophie talks to Calcifer

Several days have passed and now Sophie is finally able to walk, talk, basically act like any seven year old would. Howl was out and Michael was up in his room, so she was left alone in the living room, playing with the doll the apprentice got her. Sophie had her silver hair tied back with a ribbon and she was wearing a sun dress Howl conjured up for her.

She sat alone, examining her small doll when she curiously glanced up into the fire place. The fire was low in the logs, which meant that Calcifer must be sleeping. She put the doll down and sat next to the fireplace. She leaned foreword.

"Hey you in there. Fire demon, I know your there." She said softly. Two eyes floated up as well as a mouth as the fire grew larger. He stared at her and she stared at him.

"If that's all you want, I'm going back to bed." Calcifer said, starting to lower among the logs.

"Wait! If you're a fire demon with a wild sole and no heart, why do you stay here?" she asked. He looked at her quickly.

"Good question. I'm staying here because I'm the one who moves the castle." Calcifer said matter-of-factly. Sophie put her chin in her palms and gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Impressive. So……what does Howl do then?" she asked.

"Picks up girls." Calcifer said quickly, with a small cackling laugh.

"Like me?" she asked.

"Uh, not quiet. You stumbled in here when you were older." Calcifer said. Sophie's expression changed to confusion.

"What do you mean by 'when I was older'? I'm only seven." She said.

"Right, well, uh, never mind." The demon mumbled. Sophie raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She got up and walked back to the couch where her doll was sitting.

"Hey, Sophie, mind grabbing me some logs?" Calcifer called.

"Cant you reach them?" she asked curiously.

"No" he said. Sophie nodded, got up and walked over to the pile of wood. She heaved up a large log, but it was too heavy for her and it toppled out of her hands, landing on top of Calcifer's would be head.

"Sorry. Need anymore?" she asked.

"No, I'm good for now." Calcifer said, looking at her with an odd expression. She smiled and returned to her seat and grabbed her doll. She examined the doll for a moment and the door opened. Howl walked in and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sophie. What's up?" he asked, leaning his guitar against the wall in the corner. Sophie shrugged and put the doll down.

"Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"In town. So what did you do all day?" the wizard asked, sitting on the couch and propping his legs up on the coffee table.

"Talking to Calcifer." She said, also putting her legs up, almost like she were mocking him.

"Yeah, and dropping logs on my head!" Calcifer said, popping up from behind the log.

"I said I was sorry!" Sophie said loudly. Howl's head rolled back as he gave off a loud laugh, and he wouldn't stop.

**Review, and I shall update!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all those great reviews

**Thanks for all those great reviews! I'm glad you like this story! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7

In which Sophie takes a trip: part 1

The twelve year old Sophie sat alone in the large house, waiting for Michael or Howl to return home. Both had gone out for separate reasons, leaving Sophie to care for herself until they returned. She waited quietly; Calcifer was asleep so she didn't have anyone to talk to. She was laying on her back in the center of the room on the wood floor, her arms and legs spread out like she was making a snow angle, her dress spread everywhere, along with her long silver hair.

"…so bored…" she mumbled, her head rolling to the side to see if Calcifer was at all awake. He wasn't. So Sophie got up and wandered around the room. She went to the door and examined the colors of the dial. She knew the green one went to her little hideout, and the black one went to Howls secret place…but she didn't know where the other two went to.

She turned it to blue and opened the door. She looked out and saw she was in a sea port town, off in the distance was a beautiful sea, the sun's light reflecting it beautifully as it set. Sophie looked around and a smile formed.

"…I'll only be gone for a minute, I'll be right back." she thought. Before she left she went to Calcifer.

"CALCIFER WAKE UP!!" she said loudly. Calcifer came up in a bright flame, surprise written all over his fiery face.

"What do you want this time?" he asked rudely.

"Tell Howl or Michael that I went out to the town for a few minutes, ok?" she said to the already half asleep Calcifer.

"Yeah…whatever…I'm going back to sleep." Calcifer said lazily, his eyes drooping as he lowered again. Sophie smiled and ran out the door.

"Oh wow!" she said as she skipped around the street, looking at every stand she passed that caught her attention. She wandered around aimlessly, but she was having too much fun to care where she was going.

"…free haircuts?" she read off a sign in a window of a store. She didn't like her hair that long, so she went inside. When she came back out it was shoulder length, but still a silver color. There was a thin red ribbon in her hair by then and it had a nice little bow at the top. She kept going and eventually found a stand that had toys in it.

/

"Sophie, I'm back!" Michael called as he walked back in the room. He looked around and saw a stunning lack of twelve year olds.

"Sophie?" he called, running up the stairs to see if she was up there. When he came back down the door opened again as Howl came back.

"…huh? Where's Sophie?" Howl asked when he noticed she wasn't there to greet him. Michael shrugged and walked over to him.

"Not sure. She's wasn't here when I got back." he said with a worried voice. Howl walked over to Calcifer to see that he was asleep.

"CALCIFER WAKE UP!!" he yelled, startling the fire demon.

"So that's where she gets it." The demon mumbled. Howl looked at him funny, then shook his head and leaned in.

"Hey, you little gas ball, you wouldn't happen to know where Sophie is, would you?" he asked in a low, hissing/threatening voice. Calcifer thought for a moment before responding.

"Uh…I think she said that she went into town for a minute." He said, lowering among the logs again. Howl and Michael looked at each other and ran to the door. They opened it and both tried to get through at the same time, ending up getting stuck, shoulder to shoulder in the frames of the door. Howl elbowed Michael back and ran through.

"Who knows what kind of trouble a twelve year old could get into while alone?" Howl said angrily, looking around wildly as he did.

"Uh, by this time, she's probably thirteen." Michael mumbled. Once Howl heard that he groaned loudly and ran down the road.

"You go the other way!" he called, pointing behind him. Michael nodded and ran off.

"SOPHIE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Howl called as he ran; worried sick for her.

**dun, dun, DUN! Will she be found? Review and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, I'm tickled that you all like this story

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm tickled that you all like this story. Its kinda short and I do not own anything!**

Chapter 8

In which Sophie takes a trip: part 2

"Young lady, it's getting late, don't you think you want to get home?" asked a man as he passed the thirteen year old. Sophie shrugged.

"I would if I knew which way was home." She said quietly.

"Well, I hope your parents are looking for you. I would help you but I have my own kids to take care of back home." Said the man as he walked away. Sophie nodded in understanding and looked up at the sky. It was already starting to get dark, and some stars were forcing them selves to shine. Sophie shivered as the temperature dropped, and she rubbed her arms as goose bumps formed, trying to warm up.

She walked over to a bench on the other side of the road and sat down. The bench was facing the ocean and she watched it silently as she waited. She remembered from somewhere that when you're lost its better to stay where you are so they could find you easier, and for a while it gave her hope that her friends would be there with her soon. That is, it did until she remembered that there were several colors on the dial at home and they could be in some other place looking for her. What she didn't realize was that the guys were smart enough to choose the blue spot on the dial for their first spot to look.

Sophie watched the waves in the ocean and the reflection of the stars and moon in the center of it. She watched and waited until she grew so cold she couldn't sit still. She got up and began to pace around the bench as she waited.

When she sat down she began to cry, worried that she wouldn't be found for a long, long, long time. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she waited.

"Sophie where are you?!" some one called far off in the distance. She thought she was imagining it until she heard it again. And again. And again, each time getting closer to her. She recognized the voice almost instantly.

"HOWL!" she cried, still sitting on the bench.

"Sophie, there you are!" Howl yelled when he saw her, running over. Sophie jumped up and ran to him. As soon as she got to him she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt. He hugged her back, showing that he was terrified that she got away and could have been hurt.

"I-I'm s-sorry Howl!" she cried, turning her head slightly.

"That's ok, just don't go anywhere without us again." he said. She let go of him and nodded. He patted her back and led her all the way home. When they got back inside he watched her go to her room and climb onto her bed and under her blankets to warm up.

"I'll be right back, I gotta tell Michael I found you." he said. Sophie nodded slightly and fell asleep as soon as he left. As Howl passed Calcifer he stopped to say one thing.

"You're really lucky I don't have a bucket of cold water right now." He said coldly, and then left.

"What did I do?" Calcifer asked himself when the door closed.

**Yay she was found! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait on the update

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. I thank you all for the reviews, and just to tell you, this chapter is pretty short, but I couldn't think of much to put in. a lot of good points in the reviews, I hadn't really thought of some of that stuff. I really haven't even finished the book yet, so…yeah. Anyway, enjoy and I do not own this stuff.**

Chapter 9

In which Howl answers a lot of questions

Sophie waited in the kitchen; there was an apple in her hand and a large bite in it. She was waiting for Howl to come back, wanting to talk to him about what he's been doing while out in the town. She heard the doorknob click as it turned and the door creaked as it opened, no matter how quiet Howl tried to keep it. Howl looked over and saw Sophie staring at him with a curious expression.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Where were you?" she asked. Howl sat down across from her.

"To town."

"What were you doing?" the fourteen year old asked, getting irritated about how he wouldn't tell her what he did. Before he could answer she added, "And tell the truth."

"Well…" he started.

"Were you picking up girls?" she asked sourly.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Calcifer told me you like to pick up girls. And Michael told me about how you went after them so much." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him with a piercing expression.

"You gas ball." Howl snarled, turning to Calcifer, who was watching him from the fireplace. Calcifer started to laugh when he saw Sophie looking at Howl angrily.

"Ok, so the truth is that when I'm in town I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend." Howl confessed. Sophie was surprised. She heard Howl was a womanizer, a woman chaser, a heart eater, so many things that she had no idea he had a steady relationship.

"Who is she?" Sophie asked.

"You won't believe me." he sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"What are you getting her?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see it later." Howl said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were just shopping?" Sophie asked.

"Eh…you wouldn't believe me." he shrugged.

"I believe you." Sophie grinned. Howl smiled at her and got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, watching him walk to the stairs.

"My room. Now please stop asking me questions." He laughed as he walked up the stairs and down the hall, leaving Sophie staring after him.

**please review, and I know this wasn't one of the best chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

Final chapter

**Final chapter. Sorry, it's kinda short, and it has some fluff in it. Thank you all for reading my story! XD**

Chapter 10

In which everything is normal

A seventeen year old Sophie walked out of her room, scratching her head and yawning deeply. She looked around, but nobody was in the room.

"Howl better not be gone." Sophie mumbled, glancing in the next room. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She smiled to herself when she saw Howl yawning as he walked down the stairs. His eyes were barley open, clearly he just woke up.

"Hello Howl." Sophie said happily. Howl's eyes snapped open and he looked at her.

"Sophie you're back!" he yelled, running over and sweeping her off her feet.

"Where did I go?" she asked, confused. The last thing she remembers is watching Howl and Michael work on a new spell.

"That's not what I mean. You were under an aging spell and…you don't remember anything?" Howl asked.

"Nope. An aging spell you say?" she asked.

"Yeah, we had to raise you from one year old! It was, no offence, awful." He shuddered. She gave him a playful slap on the chest and he smiled. He kissed her gently and pulled her upstairs to his room, covering her eyes as he did.

"H-Howl, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you." he said, opening the door to his room. He uncovered her eyes and she gasped when she saw all the beautiful dresses and flowers, all just for her. She smiled and kissed him.

When she pulled away he came back onto her, giving her another kiss and as he pulled away she moaned, and pressed against him once more. She believed him about the spell, so she realized how much he must have missed this. Honestly, she did too.

Michael walked past and saw them. He was happy that Sophie was back, but he could wait to say hi. He closed the door for them and walked down to give Calcifer more wood.

"Where's Howl?" Calcifer asked, crawling over the fresh log while watching Michael move to the couch. Michael smiled.

"Sophie's back." Michael smiled.

**The end! Please review.**


End file.
